This research involves amino acid sequence analysis of serum albumin from several species, including human, baboon, bovine, ovine, porcine, equine, and chicken. Three dimensional molecular models of serum albumin are being developed from data on amino acid sequence, disulfide bridges, helix content, and chemical modification. The purpose of this research is to relate the structure of serum albumin to its function and evolution.